


Nouveautés

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, pas moins, pas plus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le tout, c'est d'arriver à demander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouveautés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> J'ai aucune excuse, c'est du PWP qui tache sans aucun scénar, j'ai un gros crush sur ces trois-là en ce moment… (si, j'ai une excuse, y'a quelqu'un qui me force à me complaire là dedans)
> 
> Enjoy!

Il en avait parlé avec Hazel, avant, qui lui avait dit quelque chose comme "demande lui, c'est le meilleur moyen de savoir", mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout que, quand le sujet arrivait sur la table entre lui et Frank, il pensait de moins en moins avec son cerveau et était de moins en moins capable de faire des phrases complexes. Mais bon, Hazel lui avait promis que Frank le prendrait bien. Enfin… bref.

Alors maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les trois tranquilles, Leo se mordillait les lèvres, d'appréhension, alors que Frank lui embrassait le cou en fourrageant du côté de sa ceinture. Hazel attrapa son regard et haussa les sourcils, d'un coup d'œil qui signifiait en gros "bon ben maintenant il est là, qu'est-ce que tu attends?". Leo se retourna pour faire face à leur amant, perdant à moitié son pantalon dans la bataille. Il posa les deux mains sur le torse de Frank, et prit une longue inspiration, en tentant de faire une belle phrase, entre deux baisers de leur centurion de petit ami qui ne semblait pas d'humeur à la discussion.

"Frank euh… est-ce que tu voudrais… enfin si ça te dit hein, je veux pas hmm… te forcer ou quoi, mais je me disais, ah… peut-être que, tu vois, on pourrait…"

Frank l'écouta en hochant la tête pendant quelques secondes, et finit par l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

"Est-ce que ça mène quelque part? Parce que sinon tu peux juste me montrer…"

Il l'avait à nouveau embrassé dans le cou et Leo en était réduit à bafouiller des choses inintelligibles alors que Frank riait dans son cou. Derrière lui, Hazel émit un petit soupir agacé, et le quitta une seconde pour aller fouiller dans un certain tiroir. Elle revint derrière Frank pour lui baisser d'autorité le pantalon et lui fourrer la petite bouteille de lubrifiant dans la main. A leurs côtés, elle caressait tranquillement le fessier de l'asiatique, et embrassa son biceps.

"Compris?"

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors que les yeux de Frank passaient de la bouteille de plastique dans sa main au visage presque suppliant et totalement rouge de Leo, à l'air grandement intéressé d'Hazel qui se mordait la lèvre, et il comprit enfin ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire.

"Oh."

L'asiatique rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, s'attirant un petit rire d'Hazel et un sourire gêné de Leo. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres qui semblaient subitement trop sèches et se contenta d'hocher une fois la tête à l'interrogation silencieuse de Leo. Hazel sourit en coin et donna une petite claque sur le fessier de Frank avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Leo, en lui mordillant doucement le lobe.

"Tu me remercieras plus tard…" 

"Je pense que je pourrais trouver."

Leo avait retrouvé un sourire un peu moins stressé, et lança un clin d'œil amusé à leur amante alors que Frank finissait de lui baisser pantalon et boxer et se plaquait contre lui. Visiblement l'idée l'intéressait autant que Leo, à sentir son érection pressée contre sa cuisse. Leo se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa fiévreusement Frank avant de s'en éloigner pour faire de même avec Hazel. La jeune femme les poussa vers le lit, et les deux garçons se débarrassèrent de leurs pantalons et sous-vêtements avant de tomber à moitié sur le lit. Les t-shirts suivirent bientôt et Hazel se retrouva la seule presque encore totalement habillée. Elle avait juste ouvert son chemisier sur un soutien-gorge blanc, et regardait ses hommes nus sur le lit, profitant un instant de la vue alors qu'eux s'embrassaient à nouveau à pleine bouche.

Leo lui tendit la main et Hazel se glissa entre eux sur le lit, et laissa les garçons la déshabiller et embrasser chaque centimètre de peau dévoilée. Devant elle, Leo embrassait sa poitrine et derrière, Frank caressait ses hanches et mordillait son cou. Pendant un instant, Hazel se laissa aller contre la carrure massive de Frank en attirant Leo avec elle, griffant légèrement son dos. Et puis, elle finit par tirer un peu les cheveux de Leo pour le faire relever la tête 

"Alors, on s'y met?"

Leo eut encore une fois le souffle coupé, et nota dans un petit coin encore lucide de sa tête qu'Hazel était terriblement intéressée par l'idée du latino. Il hocha rapidement la tête alors qu'Hazel attrapait la bouteille de lubrifiant et se glissait derrière Frank qui était à nouveau de la couleur d'un homard trop cuit mais qui se pencha sagement en avant quand elle lui posa la main dans le creux des reins. Leo se rapprocha un peu plus de leur amant, et chacun de ses grognements envoyait un frisson dans le dos du grec. Avec un sourire, Leo se serra un peu plus contre lui et embrassa son torse, descendant le long de son ventre pour venir le prendre en bouche. Frank émit un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres et empoigna les cheveux bouclés de Leo pour imprimer son propre rythme.

Le grec ne résista pas et se contenta de glisser une main derrière lui pour qu'un de ses doigts rejoigne celui d'Hazel. Quelques minutes de ce traitement plus tard, Frank arrêta Leo et lui fit relever la tête. Il était toujours aussi rouge, haletant, et une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait déjà son front. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il finit par refermer la bouche et se contenter de hocher rapidement la tête. Les deux amants libérèrent Frank qui s'allongea sur le dos, un coussin calé sous les reins, et écarta les cuisses sans aucune gêne, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Leo.

Leo ravala sa salive en sentant ses oreilles suffisamment chauffer pour se dire qu'elles avaient peut-être pris feu, alors qu'Hazel lui passait une dose de lubrifiant sur le sexe. Pendant une seconde, il regarda juste Frank dans les yeux, et puis se laissa entrainer par Hazel entre les cuisses de l'asiatique. Obéissant à son amante, Leo donna un léger coup de rein qui arracha un couinement plus que viril à Frank qui tourna la tête pour tenter de se cacher dans l'oreiller. Leo s'arrêta une fois totalement en lui, le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade. A ses côtés, une main dans le bas de son dos, Hazel lui embrassait le cou, mordillait l'oreille, et Leo se remit à bouger, de peur de jouir ici et maintenant s'il restait comme ça. Frank grognait à chaque coup de rein, ondulant des hanches en rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure lui échappe, si bas que Leo crut l'avoir rêvé 

"Plus… plus fort…" 

Cependant, il obéit, accentuant ses coups de reins, mais pas assez au gout de Frank, apparemment, qui entoura sa taille de ses jambes et le fit basculer sur le dos dans un petit cri absolument pas viril qui fit écho à celui d'Hazel, pour se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Fichu fils de Mars et ses fichus abdos de demi dieu… enfin… bref. Leo ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, mais Frank était sur lui, avait emprisonné ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, et leurs souffles se mêlaient 

"J'ai dit… plus fort."

Leo ne put rien faire d'autre que se laisser entrainer alors que Frank imposait son propre rythme, puissant et sauvage comme lui. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes de ce traitement pour jouir dans un long cri, étouffé par un baiser de Frank. Il aurait été embarrassé de cet orgasme fulgurant s'il avait été en mesure de former une idée aussi compliquée. Pour l'instant il se concentrait déjà pour respirer normalement alors que Frank ondulait doucement des hanches, l'air fier de lui et légèrement euphorique. 

"Dites messieurs, j'espère qu'il vous reste un peu de forces pour moi?"

Frank ne prit même pas la peine de se déplacer pour attraper Hazel par la taille et l'embrasser férocement. Leo se redressa sur un coude, luttant contre la tête qui lui tournait, et un sourire revint sur ses lèvres, vrai, il avait promis un remerciement. Et vu ce qui venait se passait, cette nuit n'allait pas suffire pour lui transmettre sa gratitude…     


End file.
